An Endless Sky
by The.Moon.Guardian
Summary: A theif that uses shadows to help her in the line of duty. Ed has a theory that this theif, who he and his brother unknowingly end up traviling with, is going after their comrad, Kamera, who is on vacation at Winry's. Rated for language. Parings in profil
1. Introduction

**An Endless Sky:**

Introduction

This is a Fullmetal Alchemist Story.

Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once, I do not own FMA. Please don't sue me! Nervous glace

The Introduction takes place in the past. Well… sort of… You'll understand more in the first Chapter. Anyways, this is why it's in italics.

* * *

"_Excuse me miss, do you have an appointment?" the woman at the front desk called after her. The girl ignored her and continued running. Her identity was concealed by a hooded black cloak, always looming over her face in a way that cast a shadow to keep her hidden._

"_Get back here! I don't have time for this!"_

"_Oh come on shrimp. I know you can do better than this!" She called over her shoulder to the blonde. He growled at her comment just as they came to the end of the dimly lit hallway. There were roughly 14 doors, which all lead to different office fro military officers and secretaries, though she didn't happen to be near a single one of those doors to her inconvenience._

"_Ha! I've got you cornered. Why don't you hand over those documents, and I won't have to kick you ass." The girl laughed bitterly, which puzzled the young alchemist._

"

* * *

Well as you could have guessed, I hope you like it. Chapter one is kind of long but it will probably be different than in my notebook anyway. Not completely different, but probably worded differently. Chapter two is written already also but it's REALLY short. Chapter three is being worked on currently.

For the people who read my Naruto stories, Red Forests and White Roses is currently on hiatus until I finish up Opposites Attract, which will be ending in a few chapters if it works out the way I want. Probably around chapter 15… And Guardian Angel is going to be rewritten because the events are so crammed together and I didn't even want half the stuff that happened to happen yet, nor did I want them to happen the way they did.

Well here ends the introduction to An Endless Sky, and here ends this really long note that I didn't expect to write.

-The.Moon.Guardian


	2. One Step Closer

An Endless Sky:

One Step Closer

Haha. Ed is short. :)

Claimer: MY PENGUIN ARMY!!! And my fluffy purple pillow :D

* * *

"So that's how she got away." Edward explained.

"Ed, how could you let this thief escape?" Roy questioned.

"How could I catch her when she did that freaky shadow thing?!" Ed growled, slamming his fists on the top of Roy's desk.

Ed angrily stood up to leave when Roy added,

"Just make sure you find her."

"Damn him. How does he expect me to find someone when I don't even have an idea of what they look like?" Ed mumbled. Alphonse gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well brother, I have heard of a girl who's pretty good at tracking people. She might be able to help, since Kamera is on vacation." A troubled look appeared on Ed's face but Al didn't question it.

"That's a great idea Al." Came Ed's reply, and they discussed their plans further. Though Ed never did tell Al what troubled him.

Skylar stood at the sink in her bathroom, removing the dye from her hair, which she had applied with the help of alchemy in the first place.

"Hey Aaron, guess what!" She told her friend enthusiastically

"My guess is, I'm not going to like it. Am I right?

"Yeah, pretty much." She finally got her short blonde hair back to its natural blonde color.

"But that's beside the point. Now the military has Edward Elric after me!" She grinned at him, while he on the other hand blinked.

"And that's a good thing how?"

"Well for starters it shows that I've succeeded in ticking off the military. Also it means I'm one step closer to finding Kamera." She plopped down on the couch and began flipping through the documents she had "borrowed" but soon after she got up and walked over to the door.

"The wonders of shadow alchemy…" Aaron said sarcastically.

"Hey don't be cross with me. I am closer to finding your lover." He glared at her but at the same time he was grinning.

"3…2…1…" Skylar counted.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Uh, hello?" Skylar squeaked, not expecting to find said alchemist previously mentioned in her conversation with Aaron.

"Hi. I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse. I'm sure you've heard of us?" He paused and she nodded. "Good. Well we were hoping you'd help us catch a thief."

She thought about it for a few seconds and looked at Aaron to see if he was up for it, even though they both knew exactly who the thief was. He shrugged and she reluctantly told Ed,

"Sure we'll help."

"Great! Meet us at the train station tomorrow. We think we have a lead on where the thief is headed." He told her and then he and Al parted from her home.

"Well this will be fun." Aaron said, being sarcastic once again.

"We have a lead?" Al questioned. Ed nodded.

"The documents that were stolen gave information and the current whereabouts of Kamera… I believe her, Winry and Pinako are in danger."

* * *

Thus ends chapter one! I hope you like it! It's still shorter than intended since I changed some things. I'm not sure how long chapter two is going to be. I guess you'll just have to stick around and find out…Please?

-The.Moon.Guardian (Who plans to fix the spelling error in her name!)


End file.
